Almost lover
by Mayu Urwen
Summary: Pensamientos de Naruto acerca de la ida de Sasuke. Adios mi casi amante….


Aquí vuelvo con los songfics xDDDD! Es la traducción de la canción, de hecho xD! Me inspire viendo un AMV sasunaru obviamente ^_^! La canción es Almost lovers de A Fine Frenzy . El AMV se llama Naruto and Sasuke- Almost lover y se encuentra en youtube para quien quiera ver a mi fuente de inspiración xDD! Creado por frazy13 Xddd! Tal vez edite un poco la traducción, pero si lo hago será muy poco xD! Y si ven cosas raras…La traducción de la canción no la hice yo dattebayo!

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni nada de eso me pertenece, todo eso es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, el yaoista de closet xD! (ni tan oculto xD!)

Summary: Pensamientos de Naruto acerca de la ida de Sasuke. Adios mi casi amante….

Dedicado a mi nee-chan yui xD!

Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de Naruto xD!

Como siempre, solo estrofas, no la canción completa xD!

Almost lover

Por Soledad-chan

Ya era de noche. Naruto estaba recostado en su cama, viendo las estrellas a través de la ventana. No se sentía alegre y esta vez no lo podía disimular como en otras ocasiones. El motivo de su tristeza, como siempre, era Sasuke. Si, desde que se fue, Naruto se sumergió en la melancolía, susurrando su nombre con desesperación, y cada cosa por insignificante que fuera se lo recordaba.

Ni siquiera el ramen le sabía tan bien desde su partida y conociendo a Naruto eso ya es el colmo. Se sentía pésimo, ya que desde su partida lloraba por su ausencia.

Un shinobi nunca debe de mostrar sus sentimientos, ya que es signo de debilidad….Pero a Naruto no le importaba, solo quería sumergirse en su dolor y desesperación, intentado recordar cuando había cambiado de actitud Sasuke, pero aunque intentaba hacer memoria, no podía.

Volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, perdido entre un punto fuera de la realidad, siendo incapaz de salir de ahí, un mundo donde estaba él con Sasuke, pero luego desaparecía este ultimo y se iba, como siempre... Ni siquiera en su imaginación podía estar con el Uchiha, y eso se estaba volviendo desesperante….

_Lagrimas que brotan sobre mí, gracias a la falta que me haces. ¿Eres feliz haciéndome esto?_

Yo nunca quise que fueras infeliz,

Y pensaba que tú querías lo mismo para mí.

_Pero me equivoque, ya que gracias a ti no soy para nada feliz ahora. Gracias a ti sufro en silencio, y esta vez la gente si logra notarlo._

Adiós mi casi amante,

Adiós mi sueño infeliz,

Intento no pensar en ti

¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?

_Tu recuerdo, tu aroma, tu voz….No me dejan en paz los sentimientos que tengo por ti, y no los puedo expresar con palabras…._

Vete mi romance infeliz

Me has dado la espalda y tuve que haber sabido

Que me partirías el corazón

Así como siempre le hacen los casi amantes.

_Tonto fui al creer que me querías, ya que ni como amigo me aprecias.__ Sin embargo, nuestra relación era más que amistad, pero menos que amantes. _

No puedo despertarme por la mañana

Sin pensar en ti

Ahora te has ido y yo estoy atormentado

Y apuesto que tú estás perfectamente.

_De seguro tú si eres feliz, ya que entrenas fuerte para vengarte de la persona que mas te ha hecho daño, y te haces fuerte, muy fuerte…_

¿Tan fácil te puse

Entrar y salir así

De mi vida?

_Fuiste de mis primeros lazos, la primera persona en reconocerme y aceptarme como soy, así que era obvio que tendrías un lugar en mi corazón, pero no es normal que te quiera como lo hago._

Adiós mi casi amante…

De repente se quedó dormido, logrando al fin salir de su imaginación tan cruel y dolorosa. Su respiración era agitada, como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas, pero luego se volvió más suave, porque estaba soñando con Sasuke de nuevo….

Lo que este chico no sabía, era que alguien soñaba con él, preguntándose todas las noches si se encontraba bien y arrepintiéndose de haberlo abandonado, pero sabía que todo ese sufrimiento era inevitable.

Ese chico, era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha….

FIN

Me quedo algo raro no xD? Espero y les haya gustado! Dejen reviews porfas! ^_^!


End file.
